Sexless
by Unirthlee
Summary: KouyaXYamato. Take away sex from the Zero's relationship and the nights turn long and pleasureless. But just how long will this abstinence last? YURI.
1. Chapter 1

More Loveless. This had a second part to it, but of course, with my luck—it got deleted. Luckily a friend of mine has the written copy, so I'll type that up once I see her. . ;.; till then, enjoy chapter 1! It originally was _not _a Kouya and Yamato fiction and had different names instead of theirs, so if there's a typo concerning thatignore. Thank you! Enjoy.

* * *

SexLess

* * *

The morning light—that gorgeous first few rays of sunlight that all the wonderful, famous writers describe as _breathtaking _or _dazzling _was anything but that this particular morning.

I, snuggled comfortably on my side of the bed, curled up in my tiny ball on my side closest to the window, growled when the blinding sunrays caught my eye. Yes—I _growled. _Like some sort of feral cat. It was loud enough to make a sleeping Kouya shift uncomfortably to stare at me—unsure of what to say to such a noise. I stared at her blankly for this. I, Yamato, had woken up in a _feral _sort of mood and not even my lover's gorgeous eyes could bring me out of my haze. The sun was currently burning a hole in my forehead. And I was hungry. No. Make that starved.

"Yamato. . .?" The timid, low voice beside me had an air of sleep around it. Kouya sounded just as frightened as I was disgruntled. I didn't usually growl first thing in the morning.  
I turned away from her, blindly shifting my body with a barely audible, "huh?" towards the opposite side of the bed. With me, I tugged the covers like a cocoon around my waist. And I kept rolling; spreading out and moving along with my knees till—there was no more bed.

I barely had time to shriek, "Sh_it!" _when I hit the floor and the covers that were still on the bed two seconds before, flew off like some magician taking off the curtain to his magical act. And I just let the blankets pool over my body; my nose scrunched up against the carpet of the floor. I didn't move from this position—feeling absolutely defeated already. A body shifted rather quickly above me.

"Yamato?!" I'm sure the growling _and _cussing scared her more than my flailing on the floor. The blankets were so graciously parted from my head, fingers raking softly through my scraggly, golden hair. "baby. . ."

I groaned, trying to shift away from her fingers, from the body that was hanging over my side of the bed to stare at my limp form on the ground. I was still playing up my anger from the night before. I barely remember our fight—it wasn't even a proper fight but I was feeling bitchy as I can sometimes be and explode over the slightest things. I'm the more feminine mind in this relationship, so of course I'm the one doing the overreacting. Unless Kouya is having an off day, or something. . .

"You're not still mad at me, are you?" She sounded pitiful and disbelief dripping from her voice. Like that would be utterly ridiculous if I were to answer with a yes.

But as I looked up into her bright-even-in-the-groggy-morning- eyes, I remembered exactly what had happened. It was an idea that I had come up with maybe a week ago. A rather torturous but brilliant idea. Even then, she had hated me for it. I had read in a book that week ago, something about taking away sex from a relationship to see how that couple would survive. If it ended badly or if either gave in too quickly, then revaluating the focus of the relationship would be a good thing to do. The longer that the abstinence lasts without bitterness and finding other enjoyable things to replace sex, the better it was.

_I _thought it was worth a shot. Kouya considered me insane at the very mention of 'no' and 'sex' in the same sentence. For the past week I had gotten some serious bitching about the subject. But I wasn't backing down. At night, instead of doing. . ._things. . ._I would make us watch TV or talk about anything but. . ._things. _Each day, it was getting harder. Last night being the hardest.

I was already feeling needy—containing my urges by biting at the soft flesh of my lip. Kouya had been watching me do this for what felt like hours. Finally, she crawled into bed with me—plucking my book from my hand and kissing me fully, distracting me from my reading and self infliction. Just as she ran her tongue along the roof of my mouth, I felt a hand make a go at my lap. Immediately, nearly biting down too roughly on her tongue, I threw her off of me with a rather loud and flustered, "NO!" as if she were pulling out a knife for my throat rather than feeling me up.

That set Kouya off, of course.

"Your idea was stupid!"  
"what's _that _supposed to mean!?"  
"Pah! Exactly what I said—there's no hidden meaning!"

"Its not stupid, Kouya. This could either make or break our relationship."  
"Getting any hints as to which direction its taking yet? Huh, Yamato?!"

At that point, I glowered at her. She glowered at me. I opted for sleeping on the couch. She said she'd drag me back in by my feet if I were to do something like that. The arguing when on.

"Sex shouldn't be everything."

"Yamato, it isn't." She executed a big, heavy sigh, "But. . .come on. . .this is just a sick way of torture. I don't see why going without sex is supposed to make us better. I mean, seriously. . .no common sense."

I, getting blurry eyed and groggy headed, misunderstood her last sentence. And Kouya could tell right after the words rolled off of her tongue. My expression had changed from stubborn to defensive, "_no common sense?" _I repeated acidly, "Did you just call me. . ._stupid?" _

"God! Why are you overreacting!" More big, heavy sighs. Even a few pouts in anger.

"Because you're not taking my idea seriously, Kouya!"

"Oh yes, I am. We're not having sex. We haven't _had _sex for more than a week. That's _serious, _Yamato. Very serious. And utterly stupid. Just admit it; if anything is testing us, it's your ridiculous idea."

I made it a point not to say another word to her for the rest of the night. And she knew something was seriously wrong. Serious enough to make me sleep fully clothed.

* * *

Ps. Yamato _always _sleeps naked. Except for that night, of course. Next chapter coming up in a few days.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two has arrived! Thank you for the many favorites, alerts and reviews on this tiny little one shot. (Or maybe a two shot this time)

Hope you enjoy!!

* * *

**Sexless**

* * *

Between now and then, I had picked myself off of the floor (mumbling that, no, I did not hold grudges but I held promises and we would continue the abstinence unless she planned on raping me or something cruel like that. Kouya, of course, muted her reply to nothing and gave me a hard stare) and stumbling on into the kitchen only wearing a soft, loose cami that came down to just above my bellybutton—along with my black boy-short underwear. It was still so dark out, so I managed to enter both the bathroom and hall closet thinking that one or the other was the kitchen. Confused and grouchy from stumbling into two doors already, I entered the kitchen on my gloomy cloud of unhappiness.

There I turned on the stove halfheartedly and poured water into a small, yellow teakettle for my breakfast. Green tea and half of a grapefruit. But since I was feeling so mellow, I grabbed both halves of the grapefruit out of the stuffed fridge in hopes that that would make me feel better.

So for the next ten minutes while the water was coming to a whistle, I waddled around he kitchen in my underwear. The comfiest underwear I owned. One of Kouya's favorite pair too . . .She loved playing with the bits of red lace that ran up around my thighs or just below my hipbones. She loved taking them off even more, though. . .slipping the silk down my thighs until they would dangle on a few toes and I could successfully kick them off to the far side of the room.

All of these usually lovely visions made my face hot as I half heartedly poured the water into a cracked mug (one that I had no doubt dropped into the sink or something—me being so clumsy.)

I watched the clear liquid turn first a grayish colour before swirling to form a sea foam then green, while contemplating how the hell I was going to survive no sex for however long my stubbornness would last. Maybe I would crack before then? _NO!! _Kouya would never let me live that down—

And speak of the devil, just behind me; I heard footsteps padding down the hall. I stared at the tea, mixing it with my fingers and wearing a smirk as the steps slowed halfway down the hall. _She's staring at my ass. . ._Kouya had a habit of doing that but would never admit it. Especially if I was only wearing tight underwear. And her _favorite _too! I must really be killing her, in fact.

And her expression, when she came up beside me, only clarified my though.

"Do you _have _to wear those?" She glowered, eyeing me up and down as if I were poisonous.

"What? You want me to take them off?" I suggested.

She narrowed her eyes, "I'd be _happy _to help you—but since you insist on. . .i don't know, killing us both—no, keep them on."

Kouya leaned against the counter beside me, stealing half my grapefruit and sprinkling _a lot _of sugar over the pink surface. Her sour expression studied the grapefruit indecisively. I had no idea what she was doing; she hated grapefruit. And only a second later, she pushed the plate away and nearly collapsed on the counter—head balanced in her hands.

"Dammit, Yamato—this feels like high school all over again. . ." She mumbled, not necessarily angrily but she sounded so tired of it all, "And it's mixing me up. I . . .I don't mean to take it so seriously but I can't help it. . .I didn't meant to blow up last night."

I watched her, my fingers long since resting from stirring the tea. "Kouya. . ." I didn't know quite what to say.

"I'm sorry. . .I'm trying to go along with you, here. But you know how crazy high school made me. . ."

"And I don't mean to bring that back. You know I would never want to do that."

"Yeah, I do." She sighed, taking her head partly out o her hands to peer up at me. Kouya's hair, bed tousled but utterly adorable, flipped little tresses of dark raven down her nose and into her eyes. I smiled down at her, running one of my hands through my own messy golden locks and pushing them over one shoulder. She managed a smile back, after unsuccessfully trying to hold it in.

Something then, right then, clicked inside of me and I blinked. Why did I feel such a need to figure out what I already knew? Why was I looking to a book to tell me that my relationship was prefect? And since when did I fallow directions?! Sex wasn't everything to us, I already knew that, but it was a level of our love that had been denied for so long. . .too long when we were younger. Why the hell should I be denying us now? That was just stirring old currents back to life. . .

"Yamato. . .you ok?" Kouya's perplexed expression shook me out of my little daze. She was standing up now, only leaning on the counter with her hips. I nodded, watching her for a minute in complete silence. . .

Then, at random I said rather determinedly, "Screw it. Screw everything I said."

Kouya did a bit of a double take, letting my expression and words sink in for a moment before squinting her eyes at me, "Wait, what. . .?"

"Everything I said about not screwing—screw it!" Our completely serious expressions suddenly broke with laughter when I had registered exactly what I had just said. It only proved I had a true gift for wording.

After the laughter had died down and we were still all smiles, I stepped forward and leaned up to hold her face between my hands, stroking the soft, flushed skin with my fingers. Kouya softened—even crumbled under this feather soft touch and opened her arms, pushing herself close to me. I breathed in that comforting smell, my favorite scent in the whole world, as strong arms laced themselves around my bare waist. She always did this special thing with her fingers whenever I had skin exposed there, softly running her fingertips over me like she was trying to memorize the feeling, or crack a secret code.

"Now," Kouya leaned her face down to press warm lips against my ear, "Did you mean that _literally. . ._or am I just thinking wishful thoughts?" I couldn't help but blush, pushing my body closer to hers as I let out a small laugh.

"You can do all the thinking you want, Kouya. . ." I mumbled, pressing my forehead against hers and smiling deviously, "But that's not going to get me out of these clothes, you know. . .?"

And at those words, I was suddenly backed up against the edge of the counter with two firm hands pressing into the gaps where my hipbones were—steering me where they wanted me to go. I looked up, a bit confused at what she was thinking, and when I did I saw _everything _in her scheming eyes.

I opened my mouth, "Oh, no—Kouya, we're not going to—?"

And just as I said this, she cut me off—grabbing my hips even more firmly and lifting me up the few inches it took for me to sit on the edge of the counter. "You know what we've done in nearly every room of this house except for _this _one?" My eyes were wide as she filled in the space between my parted legs.

"_here!?" _Surprise and disbelief dripped in my voice, "Kouya, you can't be serious—"

"I can't be?" She moved her fingers over the tops of my thighs in that '_I'm dead serious' _sort of way. I shivered. And suddenly, _very _suddenly, there were her warm lips on mine and I was kissing her back half consciously and I was half consciously pulling her onto the counter along with me—very consciously moving the tea cup farther along the counter than either of us would end up being. (hopefully)

And it was all a gigantic blur of soft fabric being pulled over hair and then that soft navy blue night shirt she sometimes wears to bed—it's on the floor but neither of us is missing it as my cami floats down with it.

I smile, watching Kouya watch my bare stomach, trailing her eyes down to my hips. Where the lace begins. She's straddling my hips lightly and pushing my back against the hard counter. It's a very sexy feeling—much different from a mattress or even the floor. Kind of rough, and very raw.

"Kouya. . ." I whisper her name breathlessly when she kisses where the lace begins—deciding to torture me as she kisses up my stomach and chest; leaving those light jungle cat bites behind that we both love. I'm resisting the urge to moan but as she reaches my neck, I give in anyway. Pressing my hands to her shoulder blades, I can feel her shudder deeply.

"God, you have no idea how. . .how it affects me, " she paused, catching a strained and breathless gulp of air, "When you do that. . ."

I watch her eyes, hazy with this unknown light, before I move from underneath her until we're both on our sides. Kouya has no idea what I'm doing, of course—all she knows is that I'm kissing her, pressing my tongue to hers as I shift both of our bodies till _she's under me. _

Breaking apart just far enough to see that "_whoa, how'd I get down here?" _look in her eyes, I run my hands up the strong muscles of her stomach, over her soft breasts. She smiles, letting out a breathy laugh, "Oh, I see. . .you want to be the boy?" She says it like the phrase is some inside secret between us. I smirk, the corners of my mouth turning up till we're both smiling.

In that stubborn, _my way or no way _tone of voice I sometimes use; I declare in a whisper, "yes. . .I want to be the boy."

* * *

If you liked it, please review!! And I'll pop another one out soon. ;)


End file.
